You Only Have One Shot, John
by TechBee
Summary: John Egbert, upon opening the door to their universe, discovered that he was in an empty void... empty except for a single computer with an important program on it: OneShot.exe.
1. My Burden Is Light

**Hello Fanfiction! I am looking forward to this story, mainly because I see very few OneShot crossovers and I really like Homestuck. This idea popped into my mind one day, and I've decided to make a sort of series about it. So welcome to the first installment of... Well, I still need to figure out the name. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it! Now, let the story BEGIN!**

_le linebreak_

Chapter 1: The Barrens Pt. 1

Your name is JOHN EGBERT. You are, at the moment, extremely confused. You are in an unfamiliar, dark location, and you have no idea how or why you got here. Last thing you remember, you were standing around the door with everyone, you reached out your hand to grasp the handle, and then… Nothing. Wait…

Your friends! Are they with you? You get up like a flash (how had you not noticed you were on the ground earlier?) and looked around. Alas, there was no onein sight. There wasn't even a single clue as to how you got here. Is this your guys' new universe? Is it blank, ready to receive instructions from your… admittedly strange group?

(i wish my friends were with me)

No, not likely. Seeing as you just wished to be with your friends just now. You sigh. It was worth a shot. You look around a bit more, quickly becoming bored. You wonder if you can still use your Godtier powers. So naturally, you stand in an extraordinarily silly heroic pose and attempt to make the wind flutter around you, giving off the impression of a super cool main character or something. You… guess it worked. It's not as strong, but there is still wind whipping your hood around. So that's that. Back to your newfound boredom…

You decide to try to fly along. There may be something here. There has to be.

You have been flying along at nearly maximum speed for what feels like hours. And, just as you suspected, nothing. Nothing but inky darkness, mocking you as you are reminded of the friendly darkness of the Land of Wind and Shade. You can think of so many reasons why LOWAS is so much better than this. For one, on LOWAS, the darkness was placated by the soft glow of the mushrooms, as opposed to the unending blackness of wherever 'here' is. Secondly, on LOWAS you found some company in the form of your consorts, the friendly salamanders who tried their best to do anything. Here, however… no one is here but yourself and the air you breathe. Thinking of the salamanders reminds you of Casey, whom you had placed back in your sylladex after the battle was over. You remember explicitly telling her that she doesn't need to summon any more of an undead army, but nooooooo, she just had to go ahead and do it. You put her in there to maybe give her a bit of a time-out, you suppose it would be called. Wait… Can you access your sylladex? You reach out your arm, expecting to be met with the familiar semi-solid interface of the captchalogue cards. However, to your surprise, it does not come. You are just reaching into the air. You quiet down at this. Your deck was one of the only things that helped you remember your friends, excepting your god tier outfit, and that link has been blurred many times over with all the horror from the game (it reminds you more of fear and death, as opposed to your friends' warm smiles, their faces, their assurance, the fact that they are alive...), so you...quiet down, deep in thought. You wonder if they are okay. You wonder if any of them made it here as well.

You wonder if you're the only one left.

What's that?!

You slow down a little and loop back around. You were sure you saw a faint glimmer of light reflecting off something! Who cares where the light's coming from, this might be important! Quickly, you fly down towards the object with no discernible light source to reflect from. As you get closer, it appears to be taking the shape of a table with a chair and a box on it...a box that has quite the familiar shape...wait.

That's not a box. That's a computer!

You gleefully speed up, eager to see the one chance at communication you have with the others. Finally, some semblance of normalcy! (heh, nothing's been normal for you for over three years) You notice that the platform-ish semi ground seems to be coming up… rather quickly…

You unceremoniously crash into the 'ground' close by the computer and computer table facefirst. Ouch. Thaaaaat's definitely going to leave a mark. Oh well, you're too excited! You jump up and run to the computer, your only thoughts being your plan:

1: Unlock the computer

2: Open the internet browser

3:Download Pesterchum on it and sign in to see if anyone's online.

You jump into the chair, barely noticing it's a spinny. Under normal circumstances, you would be spinning all over the place both willingly and unwillingly, but you have a job to do and you unleash a small bit of your windy powers to keep the chair from moving. You shake the mouse, seeing that the computer itself had already turned on-that must have been the light- it seems you just had to wake up the monitor. And you do so. A start screen shows up, when the mouse glows first a bright green, then a light blue the same shade as your windsock hoodie. You take your attention away from the mouse in enough time to notice the computer changing to a literal breath themed computer- the symbol on the back of the monitor, deep blue keys with white letters, and an interesting unlock background-it's your slimer symbol, surrounded by an intricate array of light blue lines. Very well made, if you say so yourself. As you try to think of what the unlock password is, the mouse flashes a light green once, then a light blue twice. A password begins entering itself onto the screen. It… turns out to be correct, and the computer is unlocked. You're… kind of disappointed that you didn't get the chance to try to solve the puzzle, but you'll take what you can get. You mouse over the internet browser, and…

There is no internet here.

"are you kidding me?!"

If you listen very hard in the endless expanse of the void in which our hero is, you can barely hear the sound of a heart breaking. It's a rare sound, a sound that, when heard, causes an innate sympathetic reaction for whomever was affected. It is this sound that John helplessly, unknowingly created as he stared at the error page that appeared on the internet browser, as well as the small signal in the bottom-right corner of the monitor. To normal people under normal circumstances, this would be okay. Frustrating, but okay. However, John's circumstances are anything but normal-he had lost his only method of communication with his friends, meaning he is now unknowing of their position and circumstances-are they even alive? Well, they are. They are also in similar situations, but...John doesn't know that. All he knows is the horror of the unknown.

_le linebreak_

 **So that's chapter one! Sorry if it's a little short, I wanted to try to get a little bit of exposition in. Hope you enjoyed this first chapter!**


	2. Someplace I Know

**Alright, let the second chapter appear! Nothing much to say here, so let's dive right in!**

thoughts*

 ** _Name: Text box_**

"Speaking"

 **_joy, another linebreak_**

Well.

You are JOHN EGBERT, and you are currently FREAKING OUT.

This is no doubt because of the fact that you have not only lost all communication with your friends, you have also been stranded in what seems to be _literally nowhere_ with no signs of an exit. You are so worried right now, it's not even funny. We'll just... wait for you to calm down.

...better? Okay good. You stand up, taking a deep, calming breath*heh*. You are alive. You are here, and what would your friends and teammates say if they saw you like this? Nothing, because they shouldn't see you like this. You are their leader. They count on you to be the one to bounce back, they count on you to be able to survive through something you have no control over. They count on you to be the one to lift the morale, and they count on you to be strong. So that's what you'll be.

This doesn't stop you from letting out one last scream of frustration before you turn your attention back to the computer.

 **_this is inconvenient_**

You sit back in the chair. On a whim, you spin it around really really _really_ _ **really**_ fast. After a while, it slows down and you are left laughing. That's just what you needed. The chair grinds to a halt, and you scoot closer to the computer. It has to be here for a reason, otherwise, why would it exist? You tap your chin thoughtfully. What would you do with a mysterious computer...

Why, find out all its secrets, of course! A grin splits across your face as you maneuver the cursor to the 'Files' icon and you click it. Now, where to start...

Downloads wouldn't help at all; there's no connection so nothing would be redirected to it.

Pictures... maybe. You open the file, and you see... nothing. As expected.

Music... you shrug and click it for no reason other than to satisfy your curiosity. It holds... IT HOLDS...

Sweet! It's a... recording.. of you playing the piano. That's, uh. That's kinda creepy. You shrug and play it, allowing yourself to enjoy the sound of the keys.

You could just sit here...

But you won't. You've got a job to do. You turn off the (suspiciously gained) piano music and turn your attention to the last folder to be of any use to you: Documents.

Documents... if there's any clues you need, they'll be here. You open the 'Documents' folder, and are rewarded instantly with a plethora of file folders. Awesome. As you peruse the selection of folders, something draws your eye... you feel your gaze turning to the folder 'MyGames'. You give yourself a second to think about what playing a game could possibly get you.

You spend the next second opening the folder.

Inside, is.. well, what? There's only one game! That's dumb, it's literally labeled 'MyGames'! Plural! You shrug it off.. maybe it'll be fun. You open the file folder named 'OneShot'. You then scroll down to find the executable file, and there it is: 'Oneshot', with a cute little lightbulb icon! You smile slightly, and you double click the file, activating Oneshot.

 **John: Be [???]**

You are now a mysterious boy.

 **Mysterious Boy: Tell us your name already!**

Alright! Alright! No need to shout.

Your name is NIKO. No last name. And you have awoken in a dark, unfamiliar location.

 **Author: Switch POV to third person**

Niko sits up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Wait...

This isn't his bed. He is brought to alertness by this sudden realization, and looks around his-no, the room. The room is definitely not his. Niko gulps, and calls out into the darkness.. "H..Hello?" He waits for an answer, but none came. It seems he is alone here, and that thought terrifies him. The only times he's been alone were when he was walking home from school to his mother and when he was in his room trying to get some 'alone time'. He gets up out of the bed, and begins to look around.

Niko tentatively steps forward, the only light source being a window and even that light is weak. He walks towards the bookshelf, and pulls a random book off the shelves and opens it.

..he suddenly feels very stupid, as there is not nearly enough light to read it. He puts the book back. Niko sighs, before walking in the direction of the window... before he trips on something! "Wh-whoa!" His balance wavers, but he eventually manages to get his footing back. He looks down at the object that caused this, and he bends to pick it up.

..It appears to be a remote control. Pointless, of course, because there's no TV here. There's also the fact that the remote itself is missing quite a lot of buttons. Niko shrugs and pockets it.

He takes another look around the room, his catlike eyes paying more attention to detail than they did his first look-around. He sees the outline of two door handles, he also sees a design on his *no, Niko, they're not yours, just whoever's the house belongs to* blankets that resembles a lightbulb. He goes over to the closer of the two doors, and he tries the handle...

It's locked. Oh well.

Niko shrugs again, turning his attention to the other door. This one, as opposed to its brother, is unlocked! He carefully opens the door, taking a look inside-nothing harmful-before stepping into what he recognizes as a bathroom. It's a normal bathroom, a mirror, a bathtub, a toilet and a sink, even a plant! Granted an old, dying plant, but it's still a plant! Niko walks over to the bathtub, trying to run the water. For no real reason. Which is lucky he didn't need it, because there is no water. Niko tried the same for the toilet and sink, (thankfully with no real reason as well) to no avail. He sighs, looking at the mirror. He can't even make out his own face, except for his luminous, yellow eyes staring back at him. He sighs, walking back out into the bedroom. He looks around one last time, maybe, maybe he missed something? Like a key? Niko sees no keys, but he does see something else: a computer. And there are keys on that. Niko, you're funny. He walks over to the computer and turns it on. It does so, only for a lock screen to appear! "Agh.. great." Niko takes a look at the screen, seeing the password is made with four digits. He tries to think of where he'd seen one before, but he can't seem to remember one...

Well.

Niko's stumped.

 **Niko: Be John before you woke up**

You are now JOHN EGBERT, and you have activated 'Oneshot'.

You are greeted with a start screen, and you press the start button. A screen pops up, telling you to keep the game in windowed mode for reasons. You... guess you'll do that. The screen switches to a view of a.. Well, you guess it's a cat of some sort? Anyways, the cat opens its eyes in what is possibly the shortest cutscene ever. The game switches to a more classic RPG style. Alright then. You settle your hands on the keyboard, ready to explore, when the catboy moved on his own! Well, that was unexpected. You.. guess this is okay. You decide to see where the boy is going with this. A text box appears. **_Niko: H-hello?_** It seems like this must be some sort of.. cutscene? AI? Oh well, you guess you'll just watch for the time being. You watch as the catboy-Niko, you remind yourself- as Niko trips over a remote missing a lot of the buttons, and you watch as he explores the bathroom. You see him come out, and he examines the computer. You see all of his actions, and eventually... Niko sits on the ground, stumped. You think about what this is. It's obviously a puzzle of some kind. Hmm... maybe.. the window! Yes, the window! If Niko just went over to the window and looked at the remote... The remote was missing all the numbers but four! Aha! You allow yourself to be giddy with this information for a second, and you definitely do not fistbump yourself. You sober up as you remember another problem-Niko can't hear you, and it's obvious he hasn't come to this conclusion yet. Maybe this is how you play the game? Helping out an AI? You shrug. You'll take what you can get. But how to help...

You eye the keyboard once more. You wonder... well, it's worth a shot. You press the right arrow key, and a dialogue box pops up. Niko's face looks surprised. **_Niko: Wh.. what was that?_** Progress! You press the arrow key more, and another box pops up. He looks confused. **_Niko: I.. I feel like I should go over there.._** Oh, come on Niko! Just- you mash every single directional input at once. Instantly, another box pops up. He looks woozy. **_Niko: Augh, sensory overload... fine! Fine! I'm going!_** You note with satisfaction(and a bit of remorse) that Niko is waking over to the window. An annoyed look appears on the face. **_Niko: Now what?_** You take a deep breath. You press the key that, were this a normal RPG, would open the inventory. He looks confused again. **_Niko: My.. pocket?_** The inventory appears on screen, you guess he is looking in his pocket. After a couple seconds, the remote is selected. **_Niko: Oh! I can see it now! Uh... Thanks? I guess?... oh wow! The numbers..._** The numbers are shown on your screen: a blue 9, a red 4, a green 7, and a yellow 2. Oh, yeah. Now you're getting somewhere. You wish there was a button that would give the feeling 'good job', but alas, there isn't. Niko walks over to the computer once more, and he is about to type the numbers in.. wait... he stopped. Why'd he stop? Niko's face looks exasperated. **_Niko: Augh... forgot._** Well, you can probably help there. You press the numbers in the color order they appear on the screen-blue, you push the number 9, green, 7, red, 4, and yellow, 2. As you press them, you assume that Niko is pushing them according to what you're suggesting because you can see the numbers show up. The computer processes the password, and... yes! You and Niko are in! The desktop of the computer shows up(heh a computer within a computer) and a message box shows up. _???: ... Niko presses the continue button. **???: You found me.** Okay, weird. Who did we find? **???: ...Why?** Um, puzzles? **???: You're already too late, not much of the world remains.** Oh, so this is some sort of exposition. **???: This will be apparent once you go outside.** Uh huh. We can't though. **???: This place was never worth saving.** You disagree. It sounds like the world is in danger. Might as well save it. **???: ...Do you still want to try?** Yeah. **???: Then, remember this.** Uh.. **???: Your actions here will affect Niko**. Ooohhhh boy. What's Niko feeling right now? **???: Your 'mission' is to help Niko leave.** Uh... you're confused. You thought it was talking to Niko... **???: And most importantly...** Yes..? Whoa, what?! A notification appears from the computer itself! It says..._

 _You only have one shot, John._

What.

You stare at this blankly. Things just got a lot more interesting.

 **John: Be a very confused Niko, in third person of course.**

 **oh hey linebreak_**

 **So yeah! Chapter 2 is out! Nothing much else to say other than I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. The Prophecy

**Hey FanFiction! Sorry about the late update, I've been going through some stuff that's made it tough for me to write. But enough lollygagging, let's get to the story!**

Thoughts*

 ** _Name: Text Box_**

"Speaking"

Normal text

[Robot speaking]

 **MSPA Command**

 **John: Be a very confused Niko. In third person, of course.**

Niko looks at the computer screen, confused as mentioned. He has no idea what that was about. The message from the computer seemed as though it would be talking to him, until it mentioned 'Your mission is to help Niko leave'. That's when Niko started doubting his original thoughts that whatever it was was talking to him, and its strange cliffhanger… What could have been after the 'And most importantly…'? Niko certainly doesn't know. He sighs, and turns away from the computer. So much for being able to use that to figure out a way to escape…

Niko's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a door unlocking. A small grin graced his face, as he walked over to the locked door he tried earlier. When Niko attempted to turn the doorknob, to his delight, it turned and Niko walked out of the bedroom and into what the rest of the house. He takes a few steps forward, gulping before he speaks out into the darkness, "Helloooooooo? Is anyone there?" After a few seconds of waiting, Niko sighs shaking his head. Of course there's no one else in the house. And, if that wasn't enough, the entire house is still just as dark as the room before. He frowns and tilts his head, thinking to himself. Come to think of it, why is everything so dark? And where even is he? Niko certainly doesn't know. He shrugs, putting the thought aside for now. Niko tentatively walks through the doorway, giving the room a glance. There's really not much to be seen, as the whole place is as dark as the rest of the house, but… He can make out a lone television set, quite obviously broken from the fountain of sparks it gives off every couple of seconds. There also appears to be.. well, he thinks there's a fireplace, but he's not really sure… Niko walks over to the fireplace-for fireplace it was- and inspects it. The wood seems fresh, and it could work to start a fire. There's not much kindling, so that's a problem. But it theoretically could serve as a good light source! Now, how to start a fire… Oh! Niko looks up-he's getting the nudge once more. This time, it seems to be sending him back into the bedroom? Niko is confused, but… He walks back into the room. The force changes, leading him into the bathroom.. "I'm sorry, but.. what's the point of this?" He doesn't know why he talked to the air, but.. well, the nudge becomes more insistent. Niko turns and sees… he sees the old plant. What. Why?

 **John: Show why.**

You are now JOHN. You insistently press the arrow keys, telling Niko to just grab a branch already! The catlike boy shakes his head in the text box. **_Niko: ...Okay, if you insist.._** Yes!! Niko takes the branch, and you frantically push the buttons down back to the fireplace. You can see realisation dawn on Niko, but then he shakes his head again. Niko: No, we'd need to light it first. Dang it, he's right… You notice a kitchen in the corner. You guide Niko to it, being careful to ensure that he doesn't bump into any furniture along the way. You look at the fridge. He might need some food along the way… You 'point' Niko to the fridge, and he obliges. **_Niko: The fridge? Oh! Good idea!_** He rifles through the fridge, but he only comes up with a bottle of alcohol. Eugh. You.. don't know what to do. It seems Niko is just as confused.. but then Niko's face lights up, as if he has connected the dots to a puzzle you didn't know about. He pockets the bottle of alcohol as you watch, intrigued. He walks over to the sparking TV, and dips the stick you had him break off the plant into the alcohol. You suddenly understand everything as Niko acquires a blazing stick, which he promptly uses to start a fire in the fireplace! Oh, man! This kid is awesome! You.. you wish you could congratulate him, but pushing buttons doesn't seem to make him feel good; quite the contrary. Hmm.. you concentrate, and reach out with your retcon-y powers and attempt to send a warm breeze into the game. It… it succeeds! Niko smiles. It seems he understands. **_Niko: Heh? Was that you?_** You smile and send another small gust through, affirming him and blowing on the fire a bit to get it going further. **_Niko: Heh, neat. Thanks._** You smile wider, and… hey! In the light of the fire, you can see a glimmer in the floorboards! You nudge Niko towards it. He reaches down, and… **_Niko: A key? What for?_** He looks around, and you both notice a door. Awesome. Niko doesn't need any prompting, and he walks to it and unlocks it. This is awesome. He looks through the door, uncertain. That's.. well, it looks like a lot of stairs. You send a warm gust through while pushing the right arrow key, telling him to keep going. Heh, looking at those stairs.. it reminds you of all those years ago with Dave and his awful comics. Ahhh, memories. Anyway! Niko gulps and starts descending the stairs. It takes him quite some time to reach the bottom, but when you get there you both see.. a lightbulb? Oh! The lightbulb from the game icon! This has to be important. You right arrow key insistently. Niko looks thoroughly confused. **_Niko: ...what? Why should I-_** You push the buttons again. **_Niko: …*sigh* Okay._** Yessss! You did it! Niko picks up the lightbulb, and… wait, what? The lightbulb.. it's doing something. It lit up! This is so cool! Niko seems just as surprised as you, he's rendered speechless. He walks up the stairs, focusing on the lightbulb. Why did it light up in his hands? Eh, a question for another day. Or.. night? Whatever. Niko trips up every now and then, and you have to send a steadying breeze through every now and then. Eventually, he gets to the main floor once more, and you are surprised at how much difference the light makes! Wow, it's amazing. You are about to send Niko up the stairs again to read the books, but something else has caught his attention. It's.. another door. With a very big keyhole. Umm.. you don't think you've seen any keys that big, but okay-Wait. Niko is… what's he doing? He's holding the lightbulb up to it and.. oh. Wow, you berate yourself, a keyhole? Really? That was obviously meant for the lightbulb. As it leaves Niko's hands, the light diminishes a bit, but.. after a second, it grows brighter and brighter and-the screen fades to white. Whew. That was fun. Wait, there's more-Niko is in a weird, blue-ish place. He's still got the lightbulb-you feel like that's kind of important. From what you can see, the walls look like they are made of some kind of broken computer terminal. **_Niko: It's some kind of.. broken computer terminal?_** Welp, your thoughts have been confirmed. As he walks around, you notice that the edges are nonexistent. You send more wind through, telling him to stay away from the edges. He (thankfully) heeds your warning, and instead makes for the square archway in the center of the corridor. You then are treated with a cutscene that shows Niko looking out at the world, and you take note of the large tower in the distance. Wow.. this place is strangely beautiful. Niko is at a loss for words, and he just begins walking around. You smile as you notice the little footprints he leaves in the-sand?-sand. He continues walking, and you can see a big crater full of some slightly glowing liquid-or is it a gel? You aren't really sure, but Niko has moved on and so has he camera. There appears to be a minecart track as well as a minecart. You watch with interest as Niko follows the track, and it leads him to.. another house! Awesome! And this one has a person in front of it! This person looks really excited to see Niko, somehow. They run right up to Niko, and immediately begin talking. **_???: [That Lightbulb… You Are Here!]_** You decide to sit back and watch with interest. **_Niko: M-me? ???: [Yes! Welcome To Our World, Friend! I Am Most Humbled By Your Presence. Yes!]_** Uhh.. you're confused. And you are a sixteen year old god who helped create a universe. Well, you hope you did. Augh, if it was all for nothing… you shake it off and focus on the task at hand. **_Niko: Uh, thanks…?_** Oh, whew. Niko's just as confused as you are. He gets a cute little emoji(?) above his head-you know, the one that's like a tumbleweed? It seems Niko's a little frustrated and confused. **_Niko: …. Sorry… I'm a little lost… ???: [Ah, Right! Allow Me To Explain Some Things. May I First Ask How You Arrived Here?] Niko: I'm not sure… I woke up in this… weird house. It was really dark! ???: [Oh! So You Woke Up In An Unfamiliar, Dark Location?]_** Uh… that's oddly specific. Who is this guy?! **_Niko: Mhm!_** You are… trying to suspend your misgivings about this person for now. **_???: [Just As My Prophecy Foretold. Yes!]_** Okay, is this guy some sort of, Prophetbot? You'll call them Prophetbot. **_Prophetbot: [You Are The Savior We Have Been Waiting For!]_**...Yup, definitely a Prophetbot. **_Prophetbot: [You'll Be The One To Save Our World From Eternal Darkness.] Niko: …..um._** Hahaha, oh man. Niko's reaction. Ahh, you shouldn't laugh. You've had your fair share of prophecies. **_Prophetbot: [I Shall Now Provide You With Vital Information! Please Ask Me Anything!] Niko: Ah, well… Can you tell me about…_** A choice box appears. Oh, this is cool. You ponder the choices… This world, the lightbulb, the computer, and going home. Okay. You think… top to bottom! You push the examine button, selecting '...this world.' And… you sit back and let the two talk.

 **John: Be Niko.**

Niko looks towards the Prophetbot. "I'm not sure where I am, exactly… I can't see too far off, everything's to dark…" Prophetbot manages to look a little somber. [Our World Was Not Always This Dim. Nor Was It So Broken. But Time Waits For Nobody, Not Even Saviors.] They appears to shake it off, and begin talking once more in that same monotone voice. [The World Is Divided Into Three Regions. You're On The Fringe Right Now, The Barrens. That Tower You See In The Distance Once Held Our Sun.] Naturally, Niko is surprised by this revelation. However, a look of realisation crosses his face. Niko hums to himself. "Oh, so that's what the tall thing was…" Prophetbot nods in understanding. [As You Go Further Towards The Center, You Will Cross The Other Regions. There Should Be A Map Still In This Outpost Somewhere…] Niko's eyes light up(more). "Ooo…" He smiles, and asks his next question, aided by that strange windy-nudge-ey thing. "Can you tell me about this lightbulb? I found it in the house I woke up in…" Prophetbot shifts, electric blue iris glinting in the light of the bulb. They shift their staff a little as they answer. [Within Your Hands Is Our New Sun.] Niko is appalled. "Your.. sun?" [Yes. Years Ago, Our Previous Sun Sat Atop That Tower And Spilled Its Life Into The Land.] At this point, Prophetbot's light dimmed as it appeared more somber. [But One Day, The Light Went Out.] Niko gulps and looks at the Prophetbot. He doesn't really know what to say.. "Oh…" [The World Is Still Hanging On By A Thread. The Surface Of This World Is Abundant With An Element Called Phosphor. Fortunately For Us, This Element Stored Light Energy From Our Previous Sun.] Prophetbot shifts around some more, gripping their staff tightly. [It's Now Our Only Source Of Illumination, But Its Energy Is Finite. When The Last Of The Light Dies, Our World Will Too.] Niko looks down. "...Ah." The Prophetbot looks up, appearing somehow a little more positive. [But Now That You Are Here With The New Sun, All Is Well. You Will Need To Restore It To The Tower.] Niko looks Up, a neutral expression on his face, mixed with some curiosity and apprehension. "That looks… pretty far off!" Prophetbot nods. [Yes. So Begins Your Pilgrimage. Also, The Sun Is Fragile, So Be Careful.] Another anxious shuffle from the robot. [If The Sun Shatters, The World Will End In An Instant.] A somber air creeps into the area as Niko processes this. "...Oh." He shakes it off. "So… In the house, I found this… computer. It kept saying stuff like 'Your actions here will affect Niko'." Niko looks up at the Prophetbot, mixed curiosity and confusion crossing his face. "But… I'm Niko! Are those messages for someone else?" The Prophetbot assumes a somber air. [Hm… If I Had To Guess, They Might Be Trying To Pass The Message To John.] Niko tilts his head, confused still. "...John?" The Prophetbot lights up. [Ah, That Would Be Our God! If You Are Here, That Means John Is Here Also.] Niko looks around. The Prophetbot suppresses a robotic laugh. [Oh, Not Here Precisely. John Will Provide Guidance For Your Journey. In Fact..] Prophetbot looks at Niko, who has turned back towards the robot clutching the sun. [They Already Have.] Niko hums in thought. "Like.. the nudges? And the wind?" Prophetbot nods. [I Believe So. Although, They Should Have Explained It To You.. Have You… Not Contacted John Yet?] Niko tilts his head again, catlike eyes boring into Prophetbot. "I don't think so…" Prophetbot whirrs, switching their staff to their other hand. [Being The Bringer Of Our Sun, You Have The Ability To Communicate Directly With John… An Ability That No One Else Possesses, Certainly Not I. Please, Close Your Eyes And Focus.] Niko looks at the Prophetbot, a little skeptical. "Alright…"

 **Niko: Commune With God**

Niko turns, closing his eyes. As he does so, he concentrates on the feeling of the little breezes that got sent through.. the little nudges.. the feeling of 'you are not alone'... and finally, their source… Niko frowns a little, concentrating, waiting for someone, something, to answer.

 **John: Be Yourself**

You are now once again JOHN. And wow. You are amazed with this game. You watch as Niko closes his eyes, the screen fading to a black around Niko as he attempts to contact you. **_Niko: Er… hello? God? Uh, John? Are you… there..?_** To your delight, two options appear: _Yes_. and _That is not my name._ You press 'yes'. Niko's face lights up. **_Niko: O-oh! Um, hi! My name is Niko!_**

You smile. You are in love with this game.

Linebreaklinebreak 

**Aaaand that's a wrap folks! My most sincere apologies at my lateness-first a sickness making me miss a week of school, plus General life and a couple cases of writers block.. I didn't want to stop it there but I wanted to get you guys a new chapter out. Thanks so much for reading, and please! Leave a review if you want! I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Quick Update!

Hey all! It's me, here with a quick update concerning.. Well, everything!

Firstly: No this is not a discontinuing chapter; I fully intend to keep this story going!

Secondly: No the next chapter won't be out for a little while. The few of you that are paying attention to the story will have to wait a little longer due to testing as well as stress, homework, and the need to replay Oneshot.

Thirdly: I made a tumblr for stuff specifically for Fanfiction stuff! It is 'techbeeonfanfiction', so be on the lookout for updates from there, in addition to art and little 'devlogs' of me trying to write!

So.. yeah! Apologies that the real chapter is not out yet, but I will get it up as soon as it's done!

See you then!


End file.
